Drawer dishwashers are known from e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,555B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,081B1.
In drawer dishwashers it is of great importance that the lid and the extractable washing tub are properly sealed to avoid leakage.
A motor-driven system for sealing the lid towards the washing tub is known from the art. Such a system includes a lot of components and is therefore rather expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,555 shows a prior art drawer dishwasher in which a mechanical system for sealing the lid is described. The upper drawer has a lid which moves upwardly and downwardly by means of a spring in response to the opening and closing of the drawer. The lower edges of the front wall, the side walls and the rear wall of the lid are all provided with U-shaped slots which are provided with sealing gaskets. In the arrangement according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,555 the sealing gaskets are of great importance, if they are damaged the risk of leakage is immediate.
Hence, an object of the invention is to provide a more simple, robust and reliable sealing arrangement to be used in drawer dishwashers.